


论文化差异可能造成的后果

by Gehrels



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gehrels/pseuds/Gehrels
Summary: APPLE
Relationships: 乐正绫/言和, 绫言
Kudos: 1





	论文化差异可能造成的后果

**Author's Note:**

> 西方恶魔绫x东方蝙蝠妖精言  
> 开车进入瓶颈期我暴毙  
> 尾巴play注意

“嗒。”

指尖重重敲下一个象征完结的句号，言和不由松了一口气。

赶上了。紧绷了几天的神经松懈下来，她抬手揉揉臂膀，一个后靠把身子扔进柔软的靠垫里。

窗帘“唰”的拉开，言和懒懒地半翻过身，看了眼窗外。

白净的明月静静的待在天上，漆黑如墨的天穹中稀疏悬着几颗星点。

3:41。

还算深夜。

言和懒洋洋打了个哈欠，本该是她最精神的时间，此时却只觉困倦不堪。为了赶稿她已经连着熬了几天日，哪怕是妖精本就超乎常人的身体素质也有点扛不住——当然赶死线的心理压力或许也是原因之一。

总之，她现在恨不得倒头就睡，但这个十分刚好的时间却令她犹豫不决——3:45了，还有三个小时这片大地就将迎来白昼，偏偏又还有三个小时，现在睡过去，醒来就又要进行一次痛苦的倒时差。

小蝙蝠无精打采地撩了撩眼皮，紧接着发现自己不用做这个艰难的抉择了——窗户外兀的出现一个黑影，随后几声敲门、哦不对，是叩窗声响起。

言和努力眨了眨眼勉强打起精神:“没锁，直接进来吧。”于是小巧的黑影轻车熟路推开窗，翻进屋来。

“晚上好！”头顶着一对小小的、如玩具般的尖角的，名为乐正绫的恶魔元气十足的叉着腰，身后的尾巴有一搭没一搭地在空中摇来晃去。

下意识盯着那条尾巴看了一小会，言和顿时头一点差点没睡过去。糟。她赶紧甩甩头，支起身，把被吸走的注意力拉回来:“晚上好。”心虚地看了眼好友，小蝙蝠默默转移话题掩饰自己的失态，“最近都没看见你，在忙什么？怎么今天突然来了？”

“哼哼。”小恶魔显然不会在意她刚刚的小失态——恶魔一向没这么细心，“当然是去……”尾音雀跃地翘起，打着圈飘入耳中，熟悉好友性子的蝙蝠顿时头疼的揉了揉太阳穴，果不其然，恶魔话锋一转，“猜猜今天什么日子？”

“今天……几号来着？”言和转转眼珠，以迅雷不及掩耳之势点开还没关的电脑的日历开了眼，“明天是圣诞节。”

“嗯哼。”小恶魔翘翘尾巴，也没在意对方的作弊行为，“现在是平安夜！”小恶魔掏出一个精心包装好的礼盒，“Merry Christmas！”

言和这下是真的当机了。身为土生土长的中国小蝙蝠，她自然不过西方节日（虽然当地节日也不怎么过）。而她的好友，乐正绫，虽然有个十分中国的名字，但是，她的种族，是真真正正的西方恶魔，来自西方地狱的恶魔。

糟，忘了这茬。言和头疼的把礼物搁到一旁，顶着对方都开始放星星的眼神开始疯狂思考对策。

圣诞可以说是西方最重要的节日，那回礼肯定也不能随随便便拿个东西送过去，尤其对方还很明显这么用心的准备了好久（这个重点），可她现在一下子又去哪找……嗯？言和一转眼珠子，从记忆里翻出曾见过的他人互送苹果的一幕。似乎苹果有什么特殊意义？

“你等等。”管它呢，救命要紧。言和扭头钻进厨房，打开自己的粮仓开始细细挑选。

这个不够甜，pass，这个不够红，pass，这个太小了，pass……这个貌似最好看了，就这个吧。小蝙蝠飞速剪了段绸带，简单扎起，然后飞回房间。

小恶魔正端坐在她的椅子上，一双血红色的双眸紧紧跟着她飞进房间的身影移动，身后的尾巴微微晃动着，显而易见几乎要满满溢出来的期待。

言和突然有点心虚，但也只能硬着头皮，扑扇扑扇急到冒出的翅膀，咬咬牙一闭眼把那颗在五分钟内挑出来的苹果递了出去。

“……”一向活泼的小恶魔一言不发。

糟，果然还是不行吗……被一片沉默包围的小蝙蝠不自觉抖了一下，翅膀默默包住身躯，然后小心翼翼睁开了眼。

瞳孔微微放大，眉梢下撇，唇瓣轻张，一向最能提醒主人情绪的尾巴也停滞在了空中。

……？言和眨眨眼，这好像不是失望？

小蝙蝠小心翼翼的把爪子从翅膀里伸出来，好像……惊讶？

不过，管他呢，警报解除。言和舒了口气，懒得去探究为何，决定去解决一下另一个通过神经不断在她脑子里作响的警报——困倦。

于是她懒洋洋地走过对方身旁，一个前扑把自己抛进柔软的被子里，也没注意到对方盯着礼物的那双暗沉下来的血红眼瞳。

“……睡觉吗？”她迷迷糊糊听到身后传来的问话，友人一向清亮的音色隐约蒙上了一层暗哑，她蹙着眉咕哝几声，从被褥堆里含糊递出一声从喉中挤出的应答。

——然后在兀的压上后背的重量与炙热下彻底清醒过来。

“阿绫？”翅膀被压的有点难受，言和皱皱眉收起翅膀，身上人反常的举动与莫名的压迫感紧紧攥住心脏，她伸手推了推对方，勉强在对方稍稍退让出的狭小空间里翻了个身。

——而后直直对上了一双充斥着毫不掩饰的深沉欲 望的猩红竖瞳。

“……阿绫？”言和的声音颤抖了一瞬。

她从来没见过对方这个样子。

一直看起来像是装饰一样小巧的双角失去遮掩露出了盘曲的真面目，同样小巧的翅翼伸展开来，遮挡了电脑屏幕发出的幽光，也遮住了窗外透进的月光，一时映入言和眼中的只有对方那双在黑暗中散发出淡淡辉光的、仿佛能摄人心神的暗红竖瞳。

——或者说真的能摄人心神。言和从那双幽深瞳眸中恍然回神，身上衣物早已被尽数 褪 去，入冬的寒气侵袭着裸露的皮肤。

尾巴愉悦的摇出了残影，乐正绫俯身在对方脖颈印下一个标记，正准备接着往下探去，猛的只亲到了一口空气。

“？？？”如果说人的懵逼有个等级，乐正绫现在一定在最底下的第十八层。她一脸懵圈的与身下缩成一团的毛茸茸的水灵灵的大眼睛对视了不知多久，身后尾巴缓缓软了下来。

“……言和。”小恶魔抽抽嘴角，“变回来。”

黑团子往后挪了挪，缩进被褥堆里，全身上下写满了无辜单纯委屈和不乐意。

“……变回来，乖。”恶魔有些烦躁的甩甩尾巴，“不会弄疼你的。”

问题不是这个啊！毛团子彻底消失在被褥堆里不出来了。

乐正绫皱着眉探手把被褥深处的毛团子抓出来。好软，恶魔眨眨眼，下意识的用力捏了下去。

“吱——！”毛团子尖叫一声，狠狠一口咬了下来。

乐正绫一抽嘴角，缓缓吸了口凉气，把吃痛的闷哼咽回肚子里:“你……”等会，恶魔与那双水灵灵的眼睛对视了一会，突然意识到什么，“……你……”  


小蝙蝠不解的眨了眨眼睛。  


恶魔眯长了眼，没有说什么，反手挑出一本厚厚的书籍翻开。  


小蝙蝠被捏着肚子攥在手里，挣脱不得，郁闷的垂着翅膀也探头去看书。  


然后差点当场晕过去。  


“恶魔文。”乐正绫瞥了它一眼，把它举远了一点，然后不缓不慢的读道，“东方妖精化为原形后怎样能让其变回人形。”  


虽然一句问话愣生生给某恶魔读成了陈述句，但这不咸不淡的语句却让黑团子瞬间炸了毛。没等它做出什么对策，乐正绫随手划开食指指腹，抬指凭空画了个符号。  


再然后一只白毛就栽到了床上。  


“等、绫！唔……”  
乐正绫哪还管身下人想说什么，抓住机会以吻封堵了对方所有可能的拒绝话语，擒住那双不安分挣扎的手压实在被子里。  
反正妖精不怕缺氧。乐正绫想着，用腿顶入对方想夹紧的双腿，纤长的尾巴轻轻滑入双腿之间。  
滑嫩的硌骨触感让言和一瞬绷紧了全身肌肉。  
那条她曾以取材的名义细细把玩过的尾巴正在她腿间肆意作祟，那条她熟悉到几乎能闭着眼勾勒出样子的尾巴——恶魔的尾巴纤长而灵活，尾尖突成一个锥形箭头，只蒙着一层薄薄的皮肤，几乎没有绒毛，稍稍用力捏一捏就能感觉到里面硌手的坚硬骨头。本来一指粗细的尾巴随着主人的变化也跟着涨大了一圈，箭头正抵着穴口蠢蠢欲动。  
骨头划着软肉的感觉激得言和颤抖了一下，察觉到对方的惊惧的恶魔抬了抬眸，抚与更加温柔缠绵的吻，手上却是加重了束缚对方的力道，可以精确掌控的尾巴收到指令，箭头毫不犹豫冲进了预定的赛道。  
自尾尖传递到神经的温热触感让恶魔享受的眯长了眼，身下人呜咽着弓起背，湿热的穴壁紧紧咬住她的尾尖，旋即被箭头的攻伐破出一条窄道。  
乐正绫舔舔对方的舌尖，尾尖一点点摩挲蹭过软肉深入，换来失神的对方翻涌在喉中的异响。  
“乖，放松。”恶魔咬着对方唇瓣安抚道，又细细吻过对方唇角、下颚直至修长的脖颈处流连。乐正绫试探着松开一只手转而抚上对方胸前挺立的乳尖，挑逗碾磨又握住那只丰满的乳房轻轻揉捏。  
这些稍弱的刺激似乎也暂缓了对方紧绷的神经。言和呜咽一声顺从的闭上眼昂起脖颈。  
另一只手不知何时变成了十指相扣，乐正绫愉快的舔舔唇，尾尖逐渐加快了速度。  
“……嗯……”一声呻吟黏黏糊糊的从舌尖滚出，言和不自觉摇了摇头，睁开一线的蓝眸里充斥着雾气，“慢点、嗯……绫……哈……”  
“……”乐正绫动作一顿，探头衔上对方耳垂，“再叫叫我。”  
“绫……”言和呜咽着，“乐正绫、呜……阿绫……”  
“你喜欢我吗？”恶魔的尾尖在对方的敏感点上坏心眼的打着转。  
“……哈……”  
“你喜欢我吗？”恶魔咬着对方耳朵复又问道，尾尖重重磨蹭过内壁。  
“嗯……绫……”  
“你喜欢我吗？”恶魔不满的咬了咬柔软的耳垂，尾尖在即将把对方送上高潮的时候兀的停下。  
“不要停……”眼角被情欲熏得通红，言和的声音不觉带上了点哭腔，“喜欢……”  
“喜欢什么？”恶魔舔舔耳垂上留下的牙印，追问。  
“喜欢绫……”言和以几乎要哭出来的绵软声线在情欲的驱使下说出了自愿堕入地狱的誓词，“继续……”  
得到想要结果的恶魔笑着吻上对方带着泪珠的眼角，“是。”  
“我爱你。”


End file.
